hypothetical_eventsfandomcom-20200215-history
Tropical Storm Hermine (2100)
|type = Tropical storm (SSHS) |image location = Tropical_Storm_Claudette_%281997%29.jpg |image caption = Hermine east of North Carolina |formed = June 24 |dissipated = June 29 |accumulated cyclone energy = 0.92 |highest winds = 65 mph |wind type = 1-min sustained |lowest pressure = 990 (mbar) |damages = Minimal |direct fatalities = 1 |indirect fatalities = 0 |missing = 0 |areas affected = Florida, Georgia, The Carolinas (Newfoundland after dissipating) |hurricane season = 2100 Atlantic hurricane season }} Tropical Storm Hermine was a tropical storm that affected Florida up to the Carolinas. It was the 8th named storm and 9th depression of the record-breaking 2100 Atlantic hurricane season. Meteorological history An area of disturbed weather formed on June 21 north of Hispaniola. It organized under favorable conditions, and the NHC began to monitor the system on June 22 while near Cuba. It crossed the Florida Straits while continuing to organize, and it was at a high chance for development late on June 23 while near the Florida Keys. The system then became organized enough to be declared a tropical depression on June 24 while in the northeast Gulf of Mexico. It strengthened into Tropical Storm Hermine later that day, becoming the earliest 8th named storm on record. Hermine moved toward the northern Florida coastline as it gradually strengthened. It then made landfall late on June 25 with winds of 50 mph, bringing heavy rains and flooding. Over land, it weakened into a depression, but remained tropical once it reemerged into the Atlantic. The depression moved through southeast Georgia before reemerging into the Atlantic on June 26. Hermine followed the coast of the Carolinas as it restrengthened into a tropical storm over the Gulf Stream. It brought rain to the area before it started to leave the area and reach its peak intensity of 65 mph early on June 27. After that, cooler waters started to weaken Hermine, and it became a depression late on June 28. It remained a depression before becoming extratropical on June 29 southeast of Nova Scotia. Its remnants eventually moved over Newfoundland late on June 30 before being absorbed on July 2 southeast of Greenland. Over all, Hermine caused minimal damage and 1 death, with the only death from this storm happening in Florida. Preparations and impact Florida Once Hermine formed, a tropical storm warning was issued for the Gulf coast of northern Florida. The watches and warnings extended from the Florida Panhandle to Tampa. People were told to stay inside through the passage of the storm and to prepare for heavy rain, strong winds, and flash floods. Once Hermine made landfall and moved across Florida, it caused heavy rain, strong winds, flash floods, and a few tornadoes that caused the death of 1 person and caused minimal damage. The Carolinas When Hermine was affecting Florida, tropical storm watches and warnings were issued along the coast of the Carolinas. People prepared for heavy rain and floods. After emerging from Florida, Hermine restrengthened into a TS and brought heavy rain and strong winds along the coast of the Carolinas as it followed the coast. The rain and wind wasn't enough to cause damage. Newfoundland Once Hermine turned extratropical, it was expected to bring heavy rains to Newfoundland. Once it arrived, it brought heavy rains and strong winds to the area. It didn't cause much damage to Newfoundland. Due to the lack of damage, the name Hermine was not retired and remains on the list for 2106. Category:Hypothetical Hurricanes Category:Hypothetical Events Category:Hypothetical Disasters Category:Future Hurricanes Category:Hurricanes Category:Future Events Category:Events in the 2100s